My Life as Princess Leia
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: DG finds herself following the life of Leia as Zero captures her, forcing Cain, Glitch, and Raw to come to her rescue. Lots of Star Wars references for those of you who like "Call Me Leia." Cain/DG


**My Life as Princess Leia**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's note: I liked writing CDG with Star Wars references incorporated in, as Star Wars is my favorite fandom of all time, and encouraged by one of the readers from my previous oneshot "Call Me Leia," I decided to take their advice and write a longer C/DG story with more Star Wars references. **

**Summary: DG follows the life of Princess Leia as Zero and his followers capture her. Cain, along with Glitch and Raw, comes to the rescue. As they fight against the remnants of the Longcoats still loyal to Zero, DG and Cain's relationship turns to something more personal.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. Capiche? **

* * *

**_One: The Capture of Princess Leia_**

DG peered out the door of the castle study and looked both ways before slipping down the hall. She had to be quieter than a mouse, silent as death, stealthy as a –

"Ooomph!"

So much for that idea.

DG stumbled back and found herself staring up at a familiar tall man, steely blue eyes shining out from underneath a familiar hat. "Cain!" She exclaimed. "What, uh, are you doing?"

"I could ask the same thing, Princess," Cain said, his eyes glimmering with amusement.

DG shifted from one foot to the other. "I, uh, was just… you know… taking a walk."

"Weren't you supposed to be with the pooch?"

DG scowled at him. "No. I'm getting outta here."

Cain's eyes flashed with alarm, and he put a hand on her arm. "You're going back to the Other Side?" He demanded.

DG blinked. "No… I mean I'm getting out of the palace. Like… on a walk or something. I wouldn't leave."

Cain relaxed, and his hand slipped down to hers. "Good. I wouldn't want you running off on me."

DG blushed and looked at their hands. Cain noticed this and quickly pulled his hand away, clearing his throat. "I know," DG said sadly, "I've caused you enough grief as it is." She looked down.

Cain frowned and put a hand under her chin. "Look at me." She looked up at him. "It wasn't your fault. Y'hear me?" When she didn't respond, he continued, "Listen, kid-"

DG pushed back the waves of hurt and anger. "I'm not a kid."

His eyes flashed with something she didn't understand, and he nodded. "Right. _DG_. We've already gone over this. You were just a kid back then. You didn't know."

"Still…" She looked down, but he put a warm, rough hand under her chin and tilted it up. When her eyes met his, she was startled by the sheer intensity she met there. She stopped breathing as his face grew closer to hers –

"Princess!"

Cain pulled back as if he had been burnt, and DG ran a hand over her hair, trying to regain her composure. Both looked at Glitch who was coming down the hall.

"What, Glitch?"

"Tutor's been wondering where you've run off to," he said, smiling. "I told him you turned tail and ran." He started to laugh, but frowned when the others weren't laughing with him. "Aw, come on!"

"A.B.U.," DG said, rubbing her forehead.

Glitch blinked. "What?"

"Already Been Used," DG explained. She backed away from both of them. "Glitch, tell Tutor that I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon."

"Not without security," Cain immediately said, drawing closer to her.

DG glared at him. "I've handled witches, a field of Papay, and cranky old Tin Men to boot," she snapped. "I _think _I can handle myself." She then turned and stormed down the hall.

Cain sighed and adjusted his hat. "I'll never understand women," he muttered.

* * *

"I hate my life, and my life hates me," DG sang to herself while strolling through the palace gardens to the outer edge of the grounds. "I love Cain…" she paused. "Who… doesn't love me." She sighed and picked up her pace. She didn't hear someone come up behind her until a strong hand covered her mouth. She tried to scream, but a strong smelling odor filled her senses, and she passed out. 

"Rise and shine, Princess!" A familiar voice growled.

DG's eyes opened, and she blinked twice before bolting upright and skidding back, shouting, "What the heck!" She glared at the man in front of her.

Zero grinned. "Long time no see. Miss me?"

"Like I miss Officer Gulch," DG snapped.

Zero looked confused, but he quickly recovered. "You, Princess, will tell me everything you know about the security of the castle, or I'll execute you."

"You'll execute me anyway," DG said.

"Too true. But if you don't tell me, I'll torture you first," he grinned sadistically.

"You'll torture me anyway," she said.

Zero frowned. This wasn't working! Why wasn't she getting scared?

"Besides," DG went on, "I've no idea about the security. If you want a full detail account, you'll have to ask Cain. And, if you haven't noticed, he's not here."

Zero smiled slowly. "But I will. Drake!" He called, and a Longcoat came into the dark little room. "Send out a message. If Cain wants DG alive, he'll come here – alone."

Drake nodded and left the room.

DG now became concerned. Cain would come after her, but he'd been walking into a trap. How could she warn him? "This is just perfect," she muttered as Zero threw her another grin and shut the door behind him.

* * *

**Well, there's that. I'm going out on a limb, here - let me know what you think. **

**-Serena Kenobi**


End file.
